The Start The End And Back Again
by DestinyVitalAmour
Summary: HarryXBrooklynXRonXHermione RemusxOC SiriusXOC JamesXLily Days before the death of James and Lily The Black family is attacked with baby Hydra going missing. No matter how far they are pushed away from each other by sometimes by themselves, Harry and Brooklyn continue to be thrown back together by themselves, their feeling and fate. But how much can they truly forgive?
1. Chapter 1

On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

**April 12 2013**

"Brooklyn, welcome chose a seat wherever. "That is the opening line Grace Haughton always uses the moment she opens her office door at 3:45 on each and every second Friday of the month since February the 8th of this year and see's me in her waiting room reading the exact same worn and weathered April 2008 issue of Star! magazine. I personally don't understand why she says chose a seat wherever, I always chose the seat closest to the door in her sparsely furnished office. I don't think that hypnotists/therapists make that much money since the masses think that hypnotism is complete crap and just between you and me I think it is as well, but there gets to a point where you've talked about a particular subject with the people you know and love too many times but you still need feel the need to discuss it so you go and search out someone else, anyone else really to talk too. "So Brooklyn how are you this week"? The same damn questions if we just skip and get to the good stuff I would appreciate it but she loves her small talk?"I'm fine thanks how are you?" I hate that question with her, most people lie and say fine, allright so far how about you? But not Grace nope Grace always goes into detail and takes up half the session about her no good lying cheating bastard of an ex boyfriend (soon to be taken back and dumped a couple days later) and there she goes, her voice is so monotone I feel the urge to sleep or take a bath and I hate really HATE baths truly I prefer showers in and out quick and easy who in all creations wants to sit in their own dirty water (plus shower va va voom over bath vroom vroom any day right or is that just me), oh wait she seems to be slowing down Hallelujah! Thank you Lord Jesus (insert southern accent back there). "So are you ready to start?" Dear god yes woman I've been ready a while now."Oh yes, I'm ready when you are. "All right lets start-up. Lay back I am going to count backwards from ten and I want you to listen to my voice and we shall start-up where we left off". "Now breathe deeply and relax"." She must be out off her mind saying relax on a topic like this. When we talk about it my breathing speeds up, my foot taps and my arms shake with adrenaline and anxiety. The day is April 31 maybe may 1 of 1998 the days seem to blur together and all I know is that's its one of those two.

"What are you doing Brooklyn?" What am I doing, I'm running. I'm running then I'm diving into the muddy field to avoid being hit, it works 60 percent of the time but sometimes they hit you with whatever sick incantation crosses their minds then I'm pulling myself up then I begin running again, it's a cycle that shall not be ended until I find Bellatrix dear Aunty Bella and why Bellatrix because where Bellatrix is there is Voldemort, and where Voldemort is Harry is. Harry my beloved sweet gentle idiot the very reason I'm in this mess. I convinced him and our entire family to leave all off Britain behind but on the day of our departure, the day we could leave this world behind before we moved on to our future together, right before we boarded he said he couldn't do it and the he had to stay and finish what Dumbledore had started what his parents had stood and were willing to die for. Well I said if he was staying then so was I and that was that.

"What do you smell?" Burning, burning flesh and burning items half of Hogwarts is currently on fire and as a new killing method the Death Eaters have noticed if you set someone on fire they die pretty quick. Burning objects smells bad as it is but burning flesh leaves you with the sickest taste on your tongue and it slowly slithers way down your throat and sticks there.

"What do you hear?" Screaming, crying and laughing. It's the worst combination if you can believe it. It's not the actually sounds themselves but the terror and fear that's behind the cries for dying or missing family members and screams of fury and anger that burns like a thousand suns craving revenge. And the monsters laughing you ask? Filled with such dark and childish glee knowing that they are the musicians playing the terrifying melody that is the soundtrack to this moment.

"What do you see?" I keep looking down to watch my feet fly through the mud but I must against my will look up to make sure I don't crash into anything, but each time I do the scene that my eyes are shown hurts even my heart which has been beaten with war. Its a dance they do they don't notice it but I do, they twirl around each other then they spin, duck and lunge at one another in perfect harmony to a melody only they can hear. Their faces mixed with rage, desperation, glee and fear.

"What do you feel?" I can't answer that one, I truly can't if I open myself up to my emotions I'll only get distracted and waste time which could be better used so for now emotion have to be gone.

So your probably wondering what in the bluest moon is this crazy girl/woman mumbling on about, well I'll tell you but be warned I'm going back to the beginning and its a hell of a long and messed up story. I'm not the good guy, I'm not the bad guy, I'm the person who wants the people I love to survive and the others well I can't worry about them because if you try to save everybody you'll end up saving nobody.

Disclaimer I do not and never have claimed to own the harry potter series and world I only wish to add on my ideas to the great work of one J.K Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Prologue

So I get it you're wondering what the hell this is but I've got to tell you not having anyone know you point of view having everyone judge you wondering why the hell the boy-who-lived, the Gryffindor golden boy and the savior of the wizarding world (please hear my disgusted tone) is with the adopted daughter of a werewolf and the birth child of a thought to be mass murderer, you shall eventually get sick of the whispers and staring so since your ever (bring in the hateful sarcasm) so lovely you will open up let them see the dynamic. You've got to understand Harry is the good guy, the savior but me I'm the fuck up I'm the murderer, the manipulator I'm the one who gets him into position to take on the center stage while I pull the strings from behind the curtains.

Name: Destiny Brooklyn Morle-Lupin

Birth Name: Hyrda Carina Black

Legal Adoptive Parents: Carolyn Morle (Jamaican-Canadian) and Remus Lupin (British)

Birth Parents: Adela Adelaide Negabo (African) and Sirius Black (British)

Birthdate: June 23 1980

Hair colour: Black with shades of brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Skin colour: Light Brown

So I'm going to do a little legilimency you think my parents were madly in love, defied the racist times as their love could withstand anything and after she died

and he was arrested I was given to be raised by my uncle/ godfather /father Remus Lupin and years later he met my mom and they fell in love and that was it.

Far from it. First I was born to an undercover fling between Adela and Sirius. Adela was born to a relatively old money pure blood family from west Africa and

during a business retreat between both sets of my grandparents a fling blossomed from the ages 15 to the age of 20 to when I was conceived. When Adela

found out she was pregnant she quickly shared the news with Sirius and the two were married the next week. It was not a marriage of love I mean the two of

them had seen each other on several occasions lasting two weeks at most over a span of 5 years and then they were married. It was that when you knocked a

girl up (to be classy about it) marriage was what you had to do. I'm not sure how the marriage survived, neither had even been in a relationship and all of a

sudden you skip dating and engagement to marriage, but we were a little family of 3 and that was all right with them. This certain part I'm not fully certain on

(because of the fact I was around 8 months) but apparently 2 weeks before the attack at Godric's hollow there was an attack on our house (quite lucky as

hours later the Fidelius charm was to be set Pettigrew knowing when it was taking place and choosing to divulge said info to moldyshorts (aka Voldemort) the

bastard). Adela and I were the only ones home (Sirius had been giving final notice at the ministry to go into hiding with us) but to cut a sad story short Death

Eaters flooded the house killed Adela and I escaped tied to a port key that landed me in an alley beside Princess Royal hospital, that's when my life as Hydra

ended and Destiny-Brooklyn was born.

Now before we get into the next few lines I'm going to give a warning as I pretend to be a decent person and give a

damn if you heed this or not. Do not and I repeat do not read this story if you can't take hurt, loss and pain for that's what life is primarily filled with or at least

this part of my life is mostly filled with. If you read beyond this and end up emotionally unstable well you have no one but yourself to look back at with blame. A

couple of minutes after 1:30 am my adopted mother a trauma nurse left the hospital but followed the sound of a crying baby into the ally and found me in a

trash heap (fitting for the future Lady Black-Potter). I was brought quickly into the hospital where a 10-month investigation took place to figure out who I was

which proved unsuccessful (I had no ties to the muggle world) so my adopted mother (Carolyn) was granted temporary custody of me and 3 years later she

adopted me. Skip a year (I was 5) my mother started dating a man named Remus Lupin who she met after while teaching between Princess Royal and a

hospital in Yorkshire and after 7 months decided to introduce him to me. Well that was an event, immediately after seeing me (I resemble my birth mother quite

a bit) and hearing the story of how my mother and I came together he knew instantly who I was. He didn't say anything but knew in the future with me

eventually discovering my powers and going of to Hogwarts something would happened where I would find out who I really was. After another 6 months mother

and Remus were married and we moved out of our little apartment in the west coast to yes you guessed it little whining, number 8 privet drive to be exact, 4

houses up from Harry (Ah fate you bastard).

With a new house came a new school St Grogery's, which actually was where I met Harry. It was my first day and

the lunch bell had just rung and after running outside I saw Harry (who in my head at the time was named scrawny 4 eyes) being beaten up by this whale/pig of

a boy who I was told by Wendy Hutchins (known as freckles) was his cousin Dudley (forever known as whale pig). Well I had always been told as a child that

seeing someone being bullied and not doing anything was just as bad as bullying the person yourself so I went over punched Dudley in the boy bits and said to

Harry and I quote "them whale pigs are pissing me off thinking they run shit"(yes I swore as a child nasty habit I picked up no you don't have to lecture me

about it my mother spanked me many times over it but what can I say with a Jamaican mother) as Dudley ran off I gave Harry my hand pulled him up and

introduced myself. I remember by the end of that lunch break he and I were best friends (not really by choice on his part), we were a twosome just he and I

that's all either of us wanted or needed. So that's the beginning of our story no romance no insane chemistry just a childhood connection that would stabilize us

so we could weather the storm that would be the rest of our lives.

Disclaimer I do not and never have claimed to own the harry potter series and world I only wish to add on my ideas to the great work of one J.K Rowling


End file.
